I just want you
by indieemo-gurl21
Summary: Will Rory and Logan ever get it together enough to be together? Or will they always be co close but so far away? A Sophies fic. RoryLogan
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This is my first Sophies fic. Right now I'm totally on a Rory and Logan kick. Logan is so awesome.  
Just so you know where this story stands: Everything that has happen has happened. I saw on previews that Rory and Logan kiss, so I'm gonna play off that. They kiss but never talked about what they were.

Rory walks into her house and straight to the living room having heard the TV on.

"Hey mom" Rory says as she sits next to Lorelei.

"Hey hon. So juicy boy talk. How's limo boy?"

Rory rolls her eyes.

"Hey no need for the eye roll. It's a simple question"

"I wouldn't know."

"What? How do you not know. Aren't you two together?"

"I wouldn't know that either."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what we are. I mean are we together? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Are we casually dating? Are we even dating?"

"Well just ask him."

"You make it sound so simple. I can't just ask him. It'll make me look desperate."

"Well aren't you?"

"Well, ya. But he can't know that. God, why does it have to be so hard?" Rory says as she lays her head on Lorelei's shoulder.

"Welcome to adulthood my child." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was everything with Logan Huntzberger so hard? His cocky attitude, his constant need to irritate, the girls constantly swarming him. Or how about his too care-free attitude? Most likely it's to start a relationship with him.  
Rory met up at Logan's after she came home from her mom's to attempt to talk…..again. Over the past week of their whacked out relationship, or what ever it was that they were doing, they had tried to talk. Rory would meet up at Logan's but as soon as they caught sight of each other they'd be all over each other. So that's were we're at now, Rory and Logan all over each other on his couch. But this time Rory really needs to talk. Rory pulls away from Logan's lips.

"Logan, we really need to talk."

"Ok." Logan says as he starts to move to gently kiss her neck.

"I'm serious" Rory says trying to hide her pleasure.

"So am I" continuing on her neck.

"What are we?"

"How do you mean?" He mumbles into her neck.

"I mean, what are we doing?"

"We're having fun."

Rory gently pushes Logan away. Logan looks at Rory somewhat surprised. She hadn't done that before.

"Logan, I don't just want to have fun with you. I'm not that kinda girl. And I won't be."

"What do you want from me?" He asks gently.

"I just want you."

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"No you don't, trust me." Logan says a little too firmly.

"And why not?" Rory says arguing.

"Because I can't be who you want me to be. I can't give you what you want. You don't want money or expensive gifts or even sex. You're not that kind of girl. I get it. But that's all I know. I don't know how to love you the way you want me to." Logan says a little loudly.

"Well maybe it's about time you learn."

"I can't…at least not right now. I need to get my stuff together first before we…..ya." Logan says apologetically.

"I can't wait forever, you know."

"I know."

"But I'll be here……for now. I gotta go. See ya."

Rory gets off the couch and walks out the door. Logan sighs and leans back on the couch as he regretfully watches Rory walk away from him and out of his life.

Rory walks out of Logan's dorm and into the cool, brisk night. She crosses her arms across her chest feeling rejected. She gets into her car and stares out in front of her with her watery eyes. She drives away.

So what do you think? Please, please review. 


	2. Regrets

Two weeks later:

Logan and his big group of minions are in the courtyard of Yale near a coffee kiosk. Logan was casually talking with a hint of flirting with some girls when all of a sudden Rory appears with Marty at her side. Marty must have had told her something funny because Rory broke out into laughs and almost spilled her coffee. Rory gently nudged Marty while she continued to laugh. They looked so comfortable with each other. Logan couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in his gut and a temptation to punch Marty in the face. The girls, knowing Logan wasn't paying attention to them anymore, walked away. Seeing as Logan was transfixed on Rory, Finn and Colin walked over to their buddy. Logan's fixation was broken when Finn put his arm over his shoulder.

"So your little thing with reporter girl is over, huh? She moved on rather quickly don't you think?" Finn tells Logan.

"Who Marty? He and Rory are just friends."

"Is that your ego talking?" Finn teases.

"No. Rory told me."

"Have you talked to her since the confrontation?" Colin asks.

"Nope. I figured she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Ya. If you did that to me, I'd want nothing to do with you." Finn says.

"Thanks Finn." Logan says sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"When are you going to give up your reputation and just be with her?" Colin says trying to help.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told Rory that you couldn't give her the things she wanted which was a real relationship. And you don't have relationships because of your reputation as a playboy. And you've had your reputation for so long that you actually believe that you're incapable of having a relationship." Colin says who surprises both Logan and Finn.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Are you actually trying to help me?"

"I just don't want you top lose something good for you."

They both looked at Colin, confused.

"You watched 'The Notebook' again, didn't you?" Finn accuses.

"No" Colin defended.

"Ya, you did. You always get sensitive about love after you watch that movie." Logan says.

"Hey! I got laid…..again. So what does it matter?"

"Good point." Finn points out.

"Anyways, as your friend, I advise you to get her now before someone else does. Girls like her don't stay on the market for long. Especially when she has a friend who looks at her the way Marty does." Colin tells Logan.

Logan sees Marty say goodbye to Rory and leave. Logan figures now's his chance to get her back.

"I'll catch you guys later." Logan says as he leaves.

Logan sneaks behind Rory and gently pokes her side scaring and causing Rory to let out a little yelp. She turn around to see a smug Logan.

"Hey" Logan says.

"Hey"

"I've got a question to you."

"Ok" Rory says hesitantly.

"How would you like to join me for dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"A date"

"Logan….I'm sorta going out tonight…….with Marty."

"Marty? I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are. It's not-"

"So I say I need time to get myself together….for you by the way…and you run to Marty?" Logan interrupts.

"No. It's not like that."

"So it was basically crap when you said you'd be here."

"I am here."

"Whatever. Have fun…I know I will."

Rory looks at him in disbelief.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"I wouldn't stoop that low, you're doing it on your own. You do what you want."

"I will. You do what you want."

"Believe me…I will." They both look at each other angrily and take off in opposite direction, bit regretting what had just happened.

A.N. Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. 


	3. Shocks and surprises

Chapter 2

Marty and Rory are sitting in the pub drinking coffee. Rory is spacing out think about what had just happened a little earlier and wondering what Logan was doing at this exact moment. Marty waves his hand in front of Rory's face.

"Hello. Earth to Rory. Are you ok?"

Rory snaps out of her trance.

"Ya. I'm fine" Rory says unconvincingly.

"Are you sure? You've been out of it all night."

"Ya, I'm sure."

Marty and Rory fall into an awkward silence. Marty knew she wasn't fine but he didn't push the matter. Suddenly Rory speaks up.

"Actually I need to do something tonight. Something came up at the last minute."

"Ok" Marty says disappointed.

"It's real important."

"Alright."

"Ok. So I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Rory gets off the chair, walks over to Marty and kisses him on the cheek. She mumbles goodbye and heads to the door. Marty looks on disappointed. Rory goes out the door and straight into a cab waiting outside.

-

Finn and Colin are sitting on the couch really into the TV playing X-Box. A knock is heard on the door.

"If it's a chick come right in, if you're a dude stay out there and we'll get to you later!" Colin yells without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Rory, obeying what Colin had just said, walks into the dorm but stops in her tracks; surprised at the scene before her. Colin and Finn, playing video games?

"So you guys are actually normal people."

Finn and Colin turn to see Rory.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Colin says shocked now that Logan's and her thing was over.

"Is Logan here?"

"Ya, he's in his room." Colin says as he faces the TV once again.

Rory walks toward to Logan's room.

"He's so getting laid tonight" Colin whispers to Finn.

"He already is." Finn informs Colin even though they totally forgot.

Colin and Finn look at each other, then turn to Rory and yell together, "Wait!"

But it was too late. Rory just opened the door to see Logan and some girl in the early stages of doing 'something'. The girl's and Logan's shirt were off and Logan's pants were unbuttoned. Hearing the sound of the door open, Logan looks in the way of the door to see Rory. He quickly gets off the girl and stands up.

"I'm sorry. I really should have knocked." Rory says embarrassed and pissed all at the same time.

She quickly closes the door and walks out the dorm.

Logan quickly pulls on his shirt, buttons his pants and runs out of his room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you guys?" Logan yells at the guys; pissed.

"We forgot." Finn says innocently.

"Damn it." Logan says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"What the hell are you still standing here for? Go after her!"

Before Colin could even finish his sentence, Logan was already out the door. Logan ran as fast as he could to catch up to Rory. He catches up to her and turn her around to face him, which he regrets. She's pissed and on the verge of tears falling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gonna come tonight." Logan says trying to apologize.

Rory crosses her arms and looks everywhere but him.

"I don't get it. You can't be with me, but you can be with everyone else?"

"I wouldn't say everyone else. Just the girls." Logan jokes.

"Now's not the time to joke."

"Right."

"I don't get it. Please explain to me what the hell is wrong with me."

"Nothing. Nothings wrong with you and that's just the damn thing. My whole life girls were never good enough for me. There was always something wrong with them. But now it's flipped. I'm not good enough for you."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's the truth. You deserve better."

"You really believe that?"

"Ya."

"If you believed that then why did you ask me out today?"

"I made a mistake. Turning you down. I got scared when you started talking serious. I mean no girl in their right mind would want a relationship with me. But then again it's you so that explains everything."

Rory lightly chuckles. Logan continues.

"And then I realized that it was you and suddenly I wasn't scared anymore. I just want you."

Rory was about to run into Logan's arms when the 'skank hoe' walked up to Logan.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She whispers in Logan's ear.

Then the image of Logan and that skank came flooding back into her mind, more like beating and pounding into her head.

"Did you want me when you where with her? Or how about the other times you were flirting and making out with girls these past couple of weeks?…….I saw you."

Logan was silent.

"This isn't supposed to be this hard. It's not supposed to be like this. It's seems like everything in it's power is trying to keep us apart. Maybe…….maybe we're not supposed to be together." Rory says painfully while tears threaten to fall.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Maybe I'm starting to……..I gotta go."

And again Logan had to watch her walk away from him because he was too dumb to realize a good thing when he saw one. Good things rarely come his way, but a great thing never came his way, till now.

A.N. Thank sto all you who reviewed.I know you guys want them to get together already but just wait a little while longer. They're coming soon. Please keep reviewing. 


	4. Moping and Wallowing

Thanks all you guys for the reviews. The more reviews the faster I update.You guys are awesome.

Chapter 4:

Moping, that's what Logan's doing. He's sitting on the couch eating junk food and drinking a beer. He hasn't gotten up unless he had to go to the bathroom, ran out of junk, or when he had class in the morning. It's now 5 PM. He's been moping since 11 AM. Six hours of moping is starting to piss Colin and Finn off.

"Come on buddy. Let's go to the Pub." Colin asks.

"No. thanks." Logan says simply, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Logan, you need to get out. So you ruined your chances with the best girl you've ever known. Big deal."

"Thanks Finn. You really cheered me up there." Logan says sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Logan, you're coming with us to the Pub whether you go willingly or not." Colin says threaten him.

Logan keeps his eyes on the TV.

"Alright then."

Colin and Finn walk up to Logan and pull him off the couch. Colin grabs Logan's arms and Finn grabs Logan's legs and lifts him up. Logan struggles to get them off but gives in.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go. Now let me down you idiots.

When Logan says that Colin and Finn drop him on the floor causing a loud thud and a groan from Logan. Logan gets up and walks into his room to change. Colin and Finn smile in victory.

-

Wallowing was moping the Gilmore way. Rory's been wallowing since 10 this morning. Three tub of ice cream, a bag of Oreos, lots of soda and a Brad Pitt marathon was what this wallowing event is consisting of. Rory needed to see at least one blonde that wasn't a total ass. Normally Paris didn't care, but she hated to see Rory like this. Maybe her small heart may be actually growing. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Rory looks desperate. Paris has to do something 'un-Paris' like. She has to take Rory out.

"This is a once in a life time event. I want you to get your ass off the couch, take a shower, shave your legs, get dressed cause we're going out." Paris says firmly.

"No thanks." Rory says keeping her eyes glued on Brad Pitt.

Paris walks in front of Rory, standing her ground. Rory leans to her right in order to see more Brad. Paris grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Rory shrugs. She then grabs the book next to her, opens it and starts to read. Paris sighs angrily, grabs the book from Rory's hand and stared at her evilly.

"Alright." Rory says as she groans in frustration.

Rory gets off the couch and stomps to her room.

"I'm good." Paris says victorious.

-

Colin, Logan, and Finn are sitting at the bar table drinking. Colin and Finn are checking out the girls that walk by. Logan's just looking at his beer.

"Damn. Even when you're not on the couch at home you're still moping." Colin says annoyed.

"Ya. Forget about her. There has to be more beautiful, witty, bookworm, coffee addicts, and girls who have big enough balls to play to a prank on you and is reporter. You might have to date more than one to get the result but it's all the same and better." Finn says trying to cheer Logan up, failing of course.

"I'm fine." Logan lies.

"Sure you are." Colin says sarcastically.

"If you're fine then why don't you go talk to that girl over there. She's been eyeing you since we walked in here." Finn points the girl out.

"That's ok."

"But she's hot." Finn tells him.

"Well, well, well. Look who just walked in. Logan's favorite reporter." Colin informs Logan.

Logan's head snaps up from his beer and straight to Rory, who had just walked in with Paris.

"I don't want to be here." Rory tells Paris.

"Ya, well that's two of us. But you moping or wallowing or whatever it is that you do when you're sad is really annoying. Next time I'm just going to throw you out."

"Nice to know you're so understanding."

They sit at a bar table towards the front of the Pub.

"What do you want? My treat." Paris asks.

"Thanks, Paris."

"Ya, ya. What do you want?"

"Coffee, please."

"I'll be right back."

Paris gets up and walks behind Rory.

"And look who's here behind you." Paris whispers to Rory.

Rory then turns around as Paris leaves to the bar. She sees Logan, sitting at a table with Colin and Finn, looking back at her. Rory slowly turns back around and waits for Paris to come back. 


	5. Just us?

A.N. Thanks everyone who reviewed, you guys are soo awesome. keep on reviewing. Anyway, once again the chapters a little short, but hopefully you'll get what you want.

Chapter. 5

Rory and Paris are talking about different things at their table when Rory hears a "Hey" behind her. She turns around to see Logan, a little nervous than usual.

"Hey" Rory says back.

They just stare at each other in silence until Paris speaks up.

"As much as I would love to see you two drool over each other, I have to go to the restroom." Paris gets up and leaves.

"Can I join you?" Logan asks.

"Sure." Rory says hesitantly.

Logan sits across from Rory.

"How are you?" Logan says lamely.

"I'm good, I guess. You?"

"Same."

A silence breaks out, a very awkward silence, but Logan soon breaks it.

"Are we ever gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

"There is no us. We're not together."

"I know and that's the problem. If we would just get over ourselves we'd be together."

"Ourselves? Don't you mean yourself?"

"I told you I wanted to be with you and you left."

"That's because I caught you with another girl."

"Because you turned me down that day."

"I didn't turn you down. I was just busy that night."

"Ya, with Marty."

"You know what? I don't want to argue with you. I already feel crappy as it is. I don't need to feel any crappier."

Rory gets up and quickly walks out of the Pub's front door. Logan follows.

"Rory, wait." Logan calls to her.

Rory continues to walk away from Logan.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I feel just as crappy as you, probably more. Are we ever gonna get past this?"

"I don't know." Rory says as she continues to walk away.

"Would you just stop and talk to me?"

"Why? So we could argue and get pissed off at each other again? I don't want to hate you." Logan runs in front of Rory and stops her.

"I don't want you to hate me either. Listen carefully. I want you. And I'm not going to stop until I have you. We may argue, but that's how we are: stubborn as hell. But we're good together, you know that. Just getting there is a little tougher than I had imagined……I want you. Nobody's here to stop us. Nobody's here except us. You don't want this? Fine, but I do."

Rory stares at Logan, questioning in her head. Should she put her heart on the line again? Should she take the jump? Or should she just walk away and always wonder 'what if' ?

"Just us?" She asks Logan.

"Just us."

Rory pauses for a while, looking at her feet. So many thoughts running through her head. She slowly looks up at Logan.

"You jump, I jump Jack."

"Good."

Logan takes a step towards Rory, looks at her in the eye and kisses her. Rory pulls back.

"But don't think you're getting off the hook this easy for your almost 'slumber party'. I'm gonn-"

Logan cuts her off with his lips. And this time Rory doesn't protest. 


	6. Are you crazy?

A.N Now they're together so I can have my fun. Please keep reviewing. Reviews are my energy.

Chapter 6

They decided to take it slow. No going fast, no make-out scenes, and definitely no sex. They were enjoying each other exclusively. They were finally together.

Rory and Logan are lying on Rory's couch watching 'The Office'. Logan is lying on his back while Rory has her head on Logan's chest.

"What did he just say?" Logan asked.

"Shhh. Relax. This is only your third time watching it. You'll get it next time." Rory explains.

"Right. Fourth-time rule."

Paris comes rushing out of her room.

"Rory, I'm going to see Doyle and-" Paris pauses as she sees Logan. "Oh. It's you. It's always you."

"Paris, nice to see you again. I must say that I will always remember our friendly greetings when you're finally gone." Logan tells Paris.

"Whatever you say, Blondie. Anyways, Rory I'll see you later. And Logan, please don't be here when I come back."

"Please don't come back." Logan says, smiling.

Paris huffs in frustration and walks out of the dorm.

"Are you guys ever gonna get along?" Rory says as she looks up at Logan.

"Hey, I like me and Paris' relationship."

"You guys don't have a relationship."

"Exactly. I like it."

"Ooo ooo. I love this part." Rory squeals as she gets off Logan and sits up.

"Once again, what are they saying?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"Hey, ummm. My dad arranged a dinner to meet the person who has been actually making me work on the paper. He wants to give him his congratulations and thanks. But he has no idea that he is a her and that her is my girlfriend or yet alone Emily and Richard's granddaughter. So he'll be in for a wonderful surprise. Can you come?"

"Logan-"

"Please?" Logan interrupts.

He had a serious face on. Logan was rarely serious and when he was, Logan was extremely hot. Too hot to resist.

"Fine. When?" Rory gives in.

"Friday."

"I have Friday night dinner with my grandparents."

"Skip it"

"I've skipped the last 3 weeks because of you."

"Ask your mom to cover for you."

"She's been covering for me those 3 weeks. She's running out of material……….the only way I can get out…..is if I tell them."

Logan looks at Rory like she's crazy.

"What?" Rory asks.

"Are we ready for the wedding plans? Cause you know that's what Emily is gonna start if she knows we're dating, right?"

"I know. But maybe it's time everyone knows. We've been sort of hiding for almost a month. Aren't we tired of hiding?"

"Ya, I am."

"Ok then. I'm telling my grandparents, I'm meeting your parents and we are going outside to get coffee."

"Deal, let's go."

They get up, turn off the TV and walk out of the dorm.

-

Rory walks into the Inn and straight to Michel.

"Hey Michel. Is my mom here?"

"Yes. I think she's in the kitchen with Sookie wearing down our coffee supply."

"Thanks."

Rory walks into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, hey Sookie."

"Well, well. Look who that cat finally dragged in, my long lost daughter."

"Mom, I've been busy."

"Right. Busy getting busy with your boyfriend…..Please say no, please say no." Lorelei says desperately.

"No."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Wait, Rory has a new boyfriend?" Sookie asks excitedly.

"Yes she does. She didn't go half way either. She snagged a Huntzberger. I've done my research about them, recently." Lorelei tells Sookie as Rory stands awkwardly.

"Huntzberger?….As in Mitchum Huntzberger?….The newspaper guy?" Sookie asks.

"According to my research, yes. But his son, whom I might say is a little hottie."

"Mom, enough." Rory says trying to end the embarrassing moment.

"Right. Anyways, what brings you to theses ends of the woods?"

"I can't make it to Friday night dinner."

"What! Again! Is it Logan again? I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm going to meet his parents."

"Ooo. Meeting the parents. Things are going good for you guys, huh?"

"Ya, really good."

"Fine. What do you want me to tell them?" Lorelei groans.

"Nothing. I'm going to tell them about me and Logan."

"What? I'm sorry. I think I just heard you say that you where going to tell my parents about you and Mitchum Huntzberger's son."

"I did."

Lorelei stares at Rory for a while.

"Are you crazy! You're going to tell them that you are actually dating one of their friends' sons? You do know she's gonna start talking about a wedding, right?"

"Ya." Rory says hesitantly.

"You're brave. And I never thought I'd say this to my daughter, but you have balls."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Ya, well good luck with that. How are you going to tell them?"

"I'm having lunch with them. I just wanted to hang out with you for a while cause we haven't spend much time together lately."

"Because of your little rich boyfriend."

"It's the beginning of a new relationship. They have to spend as much time together as they can." Sookie tells Lorelei.

"Are you encouraging my daughter to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just really……happy right now." Rory explains to Lorelei.

"I know sweetie. You look happy…….So where to?"

"Everywhere."

"I know exactly where that is. Lets go. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Girls!" Sookie yells as they walk away.

Rory and Lorelei pass Michel.

"Where are you going?" Michel asks.

"On a break." Lorelei answers.

"You just took a break."

"Well, I'm taking another one. Bye." And they were out the door. 


	7. The aftermath and nerves

Chapter 7

Rory is lying on her bed, exhausted from a whole day put with Emily and Richard Gilmore. Eight hours of Richard and Emily saying how happy they are that she chose someone suitable like Logan. How excited they were about their future or Emily's favorite, how gorgeous their children will be. Rory's head is spinning still. Her phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?"

"How'd it go?"

"Hey Logan…….you were very, very right."

"Now that you stated the obvious, what happened?"

"Now I know why my I never date anyone my grandparents approve of."

"Why?"

"Well, we're having an outside spring wedding in the courtyard of the country club. The colors are white and lavender. Lilies will be the flowers. I will be wearing Vera Wang, a dear o friend and you will be wearing Armani, cause there's just something about Armani that makes you stand out. For our honeymoon we'll be staying in their brand new villa in Spain. In the future we'll have 2 children, a girl and a boy whose lives are being planned out as we speak."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"You got all that at lunch?"

"Oh no. I just got home like 10 minutes ago. I am so exhausted."

"Oh. Poor baby."

"I need you and coffee."

"Already a step ahead of you."

"What?"

"Look at your doorway."

Rory looks at her doorway to see Logan standing there, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other; smiling at Rory's surprised face.

"What-ho-how did you get in here?" Rory asked.

"Paris let me in……willingly."

Logan sits on the edge of Rory's bed next to her.

"You weren't kidding. You look exhausted." Logan says as he hands her the coffee.

"Thank you. I needed this." Rory says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Glad to be of service." Logan says with a smile.

Rory leans in and kisses Logan.

"I needed that too." She says staring into Logan's brown eyes.

"So did I."

"What should we do?"

"Well, we're in your room alone, and Paris is not here, she said bye by the way, so I could think of one thing."

"Let me think about…….no."

"Right. Of course….How about we watch 'The Office' for the fourth time and maybe I'll finally understand what they're saying this time."

"Let's go." Rory says with a smile.

Rory and Logan walk to the common room. They pop in 'The Office' and sit on the couch. Rory lays her head on Logan's shoulder. After a while, perfectly comfortable with Logan and his presence, Rory falls asleep.

-

"Ace, come on!" Logan yells as he's waiting on Rory's couch.

"Just a second." Rory says through the door of her room.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago."

"I said just a minute!" Rory yells forcefully.

"Ace, you'll look great in whatever you wear."

"Logan, the ass kissing isn't gonna work. Just hold on I'm almost done."

"I'll never understand why it takes so long for a girl to get ready." Logan says to himself.

Logan hears an opening of a door. He turns to see Rory walking out of her room. Logan stares in awe. Rory is wearing a beautiful black spaghetti strap cocktail dress that ends right below her knee. Rory notices Logan staring.

"It's too much. Now I got to-"

As Rory starts to walk back into her room, Logan garb a hold of her waist to stop her, looks at her and says, "Wow".

"You think?"

"Very, very much so. Yes."

Logan cradles Rory's head and brings it towards his and kisses her softly.

"Ok. Let me grab my coat."

"Wait, you're gonna cover up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's cold out."

"Just wait."

Logan looks Rory up and down, checking her out for a while.

"Ok, go ahead."

Rory chuckles and playfully slaps Logan on the arm.

"Jerk"

Rory walks back into her to grab her coat. With all done and said she walks back out with coat intact.

"Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, lets go." Rory says unsurely.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." Rory says a little too quickly.

"No? It sounds like you are. Come on. Whatever happened to that Gilmore Girl charm I've witnessed?"

"I think I lost it."

"Relax, Ace. They're gonna love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. Now let's go."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Rory and Logan just stand there in their same spots in silence.

"You're not moving, you know that." Logan tells Rory.

"I think my feet are glued to the floor. See, now I can't go."

"Rory."

Rory whimpers and groans.

"Fine……You get so cross when you use my name."

"It's my weapon of mass destruction. Now let's go for real."

Logan grabs Rory's hand and they finally walk out of the dorm.

A.N Keep those reviews coming! 


	8. Considering

A.N. Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. I love to hear what you guys think. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Logan's car pulls up to the huge mansion that belongs to the Huntzbergers. Rory and Logan step out of Logan's car and walk to the very big door.

"I can't believe this is your house." Rory says trying to take in the environment.

"Ok. I think I'm starting to get nervous." Logan gulps.

"Why are you nervous? This is your house and these are your parents."

"I'm about to introduce my girlfriend to my parents. It's sort of a big step."

"You seemed so smug about it when you asked me."

"Ya, well it just hit me. More like rammed me."

"Just ring the doorbell." Rory tells Logan.

"Well look who's the smug one now."

"Just ring it."

Logan rings the doorbell. The door opens to reveal one of the maids.

"Mr. Logan, good evening. Your parents are awaiting your arrival." The maid tells Logan.

"Thank you."

Logan leads Rory to the sitting room, where Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger are waiting. As soon as Logan steps into the room, they stand up to greet Logan and his guest.

"Logan. So glad you could finally make it." Mitchum tells Logan, hinting at him that he was late.

"Sorry, father. Traffic was worse than I thought." Logan explains.  
"It's alright. Where's your guest, Logan?" Shira asks.

Rory steps from behind Logan. Logan gently nudges her forward.

"Mother, Father, this is-"

"Rory Gilmore." Mitchum cuts in.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Rory says as she extends her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mitchum says as he shakes Rory's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rory." Shira shakes Rory's hand.

"And you as well." Rory replies.

"I think thanks are in order for making our Logan actually write for the paper." Mitchum tells Rory.

"It's amazing what threatening does to a guy." Rory jokes as she lightly nudges Logan.

"It's our secret weapon we women have." Shira adds with a wink.

"Now that everyone is finally here, why don't we eat?"

"Yes, Father."

Mitchum and Shira lead to the dinning room.

As Rory and Logan follow, Rory whispers to Logan, "So there is someone you actually obey."

"He gives the money." Logan whispers back.

"You money whore."

"You know it."

-

All of them are eating their meals in silence.

"So Rory. I have heard some great things about you." Mitchum breaks the silence.

"You have?"

"Valedictorian at Chilton Academy. Accepted to all the colleges that you hade applied for, all Ivy League. And working at the Yale Daily Newspaper."

"I see my Grandfather likes to talk about me."

"Indeed. I read your story about the life and death brigade. It was written exceptionally well."

"Thank you, sir."

"You show absolutely great promise in your road ahead of you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"And the biggest accomplishment: Putting our Logan back on track." Shira adds.

"She is truly gifted." Logan includes.

"Rory blushes at all the compliments.

"I'm surprised at how extremely well you're doing, especially considering who your mother is."

Everything stops.

"Excuse me?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"Father."

"Mitchum." Shira scolds.

"Excuse me?" Rory repeats.

"I would have expected you to turn out like your mother. Luckily you didn't. You turned out rather well."

"Mitchum." Shira scolds again.

"What did you say?" Rory asks.

"Your mother got pregnant at 16. She then ran away to a small town and disgraced the Gilmore name. She then worked as a maid at an inn? No honorable woman would do that, yet alone a Gilmore."

"Father."

Rory looks at Mitchum, who was not regretting anything he had just uttered. She then looks at Shira who is covering her face with embarrassment as is Logan. She turns back to Mitchum with tears threatening to fall and anger on her face.

"You don't know anything about my mother. Excuse me." Rory says as she throws her utensils and napkin on the table and gets up.

Rory quickly walks out of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan tells his father firmly.

"Do not speak to me in that tone."

"You went to far Mitchum" Shira tells her husband.

"What? I gave her a compliment. She's doing extremely well."

"You were completely out of line with her mother." Logan says strongly.

"Oh, what does it matter to you?" Mitchum tells Logan.

"Rory's my girlfriend!"

Mitchum and Shira look at Logan.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening. Excuse me." Logan spits out wonderful spitefully.

Logan quickly walks to the coat room to grab his and Rory's coat. He slowly jogs outside but stops when he spots Rory sitting on the drive way with her back against Logan's car; crying. Logan slowly walks to Rory. He scoots down to Rory's level.

"Rory." Logan says tenderly.

She doesn't look up.

"Rory, please look at me." Logan says softly.

She doesn't look up.

"Please, Rory."

Logan gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and cups her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. He softly lifts her head up.

"I wanna go home." She says like a little lost girl.

"Ok. We'll drive back to school-"

"No. I wanna go home……….to my mom."

"Ok." 


	9. It doesn't matter

Logan and Rory pull up to Rory's house. The whole car ride was silent. Logan didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was still shocked from what his father said, and as was Rory. How could someone say such hurtful things? Rory looked up to Mitchum. She was a fan. She had wished to be as successful as he was, but if that is what success turned you into, Rory wants nothing to do with it.

"Rory, I am so-" Logan spoke up.

"I know." Rory looks at Logan with her cried out eyes. "I know."

"I am so embarrassed. None of what he said about your mother is true."

"I know."

"He's just an-"

"Hey. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Ya. I'm home now. I just need to talk to my mom."

"Ok. Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Ya. I'll have my mom drop me off or something."

"I'll pick you up." Logan offers.

"It's ok. I'll find a way."

"No, I owe you. I dragged you to this stupid dinner. My father was a total ass. I owe you. And maybe I can meet your mom……properly."

"You wanna see my mom after what just happened? Our track records with parents aren't too good. My dad and my 'father figure', I guess, threatened to kill you. And your father totally insulted my mom."

"Your mom's not a jerk, is she?"

"No."

"I really am sorry." Logan says sympathetically.

"Thanks…..I should go."

"What time did you want me to come?"

"Whenever."

"Ok. I'll see you whenever."

"Ok."

"I'll call when I leave to come here."

A silence breaks out when they lock eyes.

"Thank you." Rory says suddenly.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me. I can tell you never really stood up to your father."

"We've gone head to head a few times. But he's my father. I respect him."

"Why stand up to him tonight?"

"I hate to see you hurting."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rory leans in and softly kisses Logan.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory says as she opens the car door.

Logan stops her before she gets out.

"I really am sorry."

Rory gives Logan a small smile and gets out of the car. Logan waits until Rory is inside before he leaves.

Rory rushes inside the house.

"Mom" Rory calls out. "Mom"

Rory rushes through the house looking for her mom.

"Mom"

Lorelei gets up from her bed and goes downstairs to the calling voice.

"Mom"

"Rory? What are you doing here? I thought-"

Rory cuts off her mom with a tight hug.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Rory tells Lorelei.

Lorelei doesn't say anything. Rory lifts up her head to look at Lorelei.

"Tell me you know that." Rory says firmly.

"Ok….What? Were you crying?" Lorelei asks.

Rory pulls back and takes a step back.

"No." Rory says.

"Did Logan do something?"

"No. Logan didn't do anything. Logan's been great."

"Then what's wrong? Weren't you supposed to meet his parents tonight?"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"You are the most amazing person I have ever known."

"Rory, where is this coming from?"

"You are smart, you're beautiful, and you're strong and independent."

"Rory-"

"And you are not a disgrace."

Lorelei looks at Rory questionably.

"Wait. Did they talk about me?"

Rory bites her lip and nods. Lorelei swallows nervously.

"What did they say?"

"It doesn't matter what Mr. Huntzberger said. None of it was true."

"Rory. What did Mitchum say?" Lorelei says tightly.

"The things he said, he couldn't have been more wrong."

"Rory."

"He said you disgraced the Gilmore name. That you were dishonorable."

"He said that?" Lorelei says hurt.

"They aren't true."

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know."

"What did Logan do?"

"He stood up for me…….for you."

"To his dad?"

"Ya."

"The one who gives him money?"

"Ya."

"I want to meet him……properly. No country club dressing rooms allowed."

"He wants to too. He's coming tomorrow to pick me up."

"Ok."

A stillness comes between them.

"How can people be so mean?" Rory asks.

"That's how those people are."

"Not all of them." Rory says, hinting that Logan isn't one of them.

"Not all of them." Lorelei smiles, catching Rory's hint.

Lorelei catches the sadness still on Rory's face.

"Come here hon."

Lorelei hugs Rory closely.

"They can say what they want about us, but as long as we who we are and how we are, it doesn't matter. Don't let them get to you. Don't let them win."

"So, it doesn't bother or hurt you by what they say?"

"Of course it hurts. But I know who I am. And I know I'm doing great."

"You are, mom. Really great. I'm so proud of you."

"Me too. Proud of you, that is……Ok, enough with the gushy, crying stuff. I haven't talked to you in a while about Logan and I want all the juicy details before tomorrow."

"Ok. Come on."

Rory and Lorelei run to the couch and get comfortable. They spend all night talking about everything. Nobody can bring down the Gilmore Girls.

A.N. This is just a little filler. I'm still writing the other chapters. Keep reviewing. You guys are awesome! 


	10. Being cut off

A.N I'm sorta suffering from writers block on this chapter. So sorry if it sucks.

Chapter 10

Rory and Lorelei are sprawled out asleep on the couch in the living room. Rory groans as she's awaken by the ringing of her cell phone. Rory lazily grabs her phone and flips it open.

"Hello?" Rory says still half asleep.

"Hey, Ace."

"Logan?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did and it wasn't in a very nice way."

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Me and my mom stood up all night and talked about everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"How bad does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. Your dad, however…..that's a different story. She was actually impressed that you stood up to your dad."

"Ya, me too. Well, I'm on my way. Is that ok?"

"Ya, perfect. Now hurry. I want to see you."

"Well, I can only go so fast before I get a ticket. I'm trying. I want to see you too."

"Ok. So see you in a bit?"

"I'll see you in a bit. And tell your mom I said sorry."

"She knows."

"Just tell her. I sorta feel like crap right now."

"Alright. Now hurry."

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory closes her phone.

"Who was it?" Lorelei groans.

"Logan. He's on his way."

"Oh. I better get up then." Lorelei says as she tries to get off the couch.

"And he said he was sorry…..for what his father said."

"I know."

"He just wanted me to tell you."

"He seems really sweet."

"He really is." Rory smiles.

"I guess first impressions really don't do justice."

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower.

They both go separate ways to get ready for the arrival of Logan.

Logan arrives at the house a while later. He walks to the door and knocks on it. He hears a "coming" from the inside and the pitter patter of people running towards the door. He then hears a thud on the door like someone had ran into it. He hears muffled voices from inside. Rory then opens the door out of breath but with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Rory pants.

"Hey, Ace."

"Come on in."

Rory opens the door wider to let Logan in. Logan steps in and sees Lorelei, also out of breath.

"Mom, you remember Logan."

"How could I forget? How are you, Logan?"

"I'm good. A little embarrassed after last night, but I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"And I just wanted you to hear it from my mouth, I'm truly-"

"It's ok. No need for groveling. It's the first time I've been bad mouthed about. I can handle it. And Rory told me that you stood up for me to your dad. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Yes, it was. In the world we grew up in, you never talk back to the money supplier."

"Yeah, cause then they'll threaten to cut you off." Logan says, knowing what Lorelei means.

"But they never do."

"Right. And the thought of being cut off is just as bad being cut off. Just the pure anticipation of being cut off sucks."

"Exactly, even though they wouldn't do it, because then the entire group of socialites will think you're horrible parents."

"And that's the worst thing ever for them. Because to them, who cares if your kids hate you?"

"It's always what the other rich people think of you." Lorelei adds.

"Because those are the real people that matter." Logan agrees with Lorelei.

"Exactly." Lorelei says, having an understanding of Logan. "You've got balls for standing up to him."

"Thanks."

Rory stands back; smiling, letting Lorelei and Logan have their little bond.

"Well you guys should head back to school." Lorelei tells both of them.

"We can stay if you want?" Rory tell her mom.

"You know I would love that Hon, but I have a date with Luke"

"A date?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Ok, I'll see you later mom."

Rory hugs Lorelei.

"Remember what I told you." Lorelei whispers in Rory's ear.

They pull apart.

"And Logan. It was nice to meet you…..with your shirt on." Lorelei adds.

"Yeah, you too - Not that you had your shirt off - It's nice to meet you…..with my shirt on."

"Don't be a stranger." Lorelei tells Logan.

"He won't. Bye mom."

"Bye, Lorelei."

"Bye Guys."

Rory and Logan walk out of the house.

"That parental experience went well." Logan says.

"Yeah, my mom is easy to get along with."

They get into Logan's car and start their way to Yale.

Logan walks Rory to her dorm. When they reach the dorm, Rory stops and turns to Logan.

"Well, this has been interesting." Rory says.

"Don't worry, no more dinners with my parents." Logan assures Rory.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, I should get inside. I should start on my homework."

"Yeah, I need to catch up on some work too. What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing."

"Come to breakfast with me. My treat. As always."

"Ok. But not too early."

"Nothing is ever early with you. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Rory assures Logan.

Logan and Rory meet half way for a kiss. Things start to get a little intense when Rory slowly starts to pull away.

"Homework."

"Right. I'm stopping now."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ace."

"Bye, Logan."

Logan slowly walks away, Rory sweetly smiles at Logan's retreating figure. She opens the door into her dorm and walks in.

A.N. I know you guys were probably expecting a big scene with Logan and Lorelei, but I the writers block got to me. I figured they should hav a little bondong moment since they both grew up in the same world. I hope you liked it. Keep those reviews coming. yo guys are so damn awesome! 


	11. A series of messes

Chapter 11 

It's been a little over 2 months since the infamous dinner with the Huntzbergers. Since then things have been going by smoothly. They've stayed clear of the Huntzbergers, afraid of a repeat. They have a daily routine caused by spending too much time together. Depending on whether they had class or not, it was class, lunch together, the paper, dinner together, study time together, and down-time together. On weekends it was all Rory and Logan all the time. They were inseparable.

This weekend was the first weekend Rory's been in Stars Hollow in a little over a month. Logan has occupied almost all of Rory's free time and vice versa.

Rory walks in to the house and straight to the living room where she heard the TV on.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Hon."

Rory sits next to her mom on the couch.

"Sweetie, not that I'm complaining of this surprise visit, but how come you're here and not with Logan like always?"

"I'm not always with Logan. Besides, can't I come and visit my mother for no reason at all?"

Lorelei gives Rory a look.

"Ok. Logan's away for the weekend. Colin and Finn kidnapped him because they say we spend too much time together."

"Wow. Suddenly I've been second choice."

"Mom, that's not true."

"Yeah, well the boys aren't lying."

Rory sighs and lays her head on her mom's lap.

"Is it crazy to miss him already even though he's been gone for almost 2 hours?" Rory tells Lorelei.

"Yup. Love makes you go crazy………You do love him right?"

Rory thinks about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

"I can tell."

"God, this is crazy. When I'm with him I can't get enough of him. And when he's away I can't stop thinking about him."

"Love will do that to you."

"It's weird. I loved Dean….so much, but not once have I ever felt like this. I feel like a mess right now."

"Logan's different than Dean. It's like a breath of fresh air. He isn't like your previous boyfriends."

"I know he isn't." Rory groans. "What am I gonna do?"

"About what?"

"This. I've never said it first. And I can't wait for him to say it."

"Why not?"

"It feels like I'm gonna explode if I don't get this out"

"Then just tell him."

"How? How do I bring up? How do I say it? How will he react? Will he say it back? Oh God I think I'm going crossed eyed." Rory panics all in one breath.

"Relax. It'll come to you."

"I hope so."

(Back at Yale on Monday)

Marty and Rory are walking back from getting coffee. They're hanging out; something they haven't done for a while.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Marty asks Rory.

"I went to my moms."

"Again?"

"What?"

"You've been going there almost every weekend for the past couple months. And you're always busy with the paper. We don't hang out anymore."

"We're hanging out now right?"

"Right. That's better than nothing, I guess."

They continue walking until they hear an "Ace". Rory stops and smiles. She turns around and her smile gets bigger seeing who it is. Rory drops her bag and coffee on the floor. She runs to Logan and jump on him. She straddles and kisses him.

"I should go away more often if the welcomes are gonna be like this."

Rory is still straddling him.

"No you shouldn't. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They kiss again adding on to their scene but they're too caught up on each other to notice. Rory jumps off Logan.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow?" Rory asks confused but still excited to see him.

"Well I couldn't wait to see my Ace. I knew about this time you'd be getting back from getting coffee and heading back to your dorm to get ready for class."

"You know me too well."

"That I do. I wanted to give you something."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I know you get mad at me when I spend a lot of money on you so I brought you something simple."

Logan takes out a long-stemmed red rose from his back pocket. But it's broken.

"But I think you broke it."

"No, it's not."

Rory takes the broken bottom half of the stem.

"It just shrunk…….thank you." Rory adds.

"You're welcome. I should let you get back to Marty. He doesn't look to happy and I have some unpacking to do. Come over my dorm later? I have a surprise."

"Ooooh….What time?"

"6?"

"Perfect. I'll see you later."

Rory kisses Logan and watches him walk away. She turns around to see Marty. Logan was right, he was not very happy. Rory hesitantly walks back to Marty and picks up her bag.

"You're seeing Logan?"

"Yeah." Rory says tentatively.

"How long?" Marty asks.

"Couple months."

"So you've been lying to me for the last couple months."

"No."

"You said you were at your mom's."

"This weekend. You assumed on the rest."

"So you ditched me for him?"

"I didn't ditch you."

"Right. You've only been ignoring me since you started dating him."

"I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry again. I don't know. I didn't want to get you mad."

"Yeah, cause lying is so much better."

"I didn't lie to you."

"Whatever."

Marty starts to walk away, but Rory grabs his arm.

"Marty, I don't get why you're so mad. What do you have against him?"

"He's not a good person, Rory."

"You don't know him."

"He's spoiled, he arrogant, conceited, and selfish."

"He's not like that, I know him."

"Sure you do."

"I'm sorry you don't like Logan, but I really do, ok. And for once in my life, I don't feel completely alone. I'm happy. And if you can't be happy for me than maybe you're not as good a friend as I thought you were."

Rory walks back to her dorm to get ready for her next class; a little up sate about loosing a friend like that. What a mess.

Rory is at Logan's door at 6 sharp. She has a thing for punctuality. She knocks on the door and the door swings open to a well-dressed and smiling Logan. 

"Well, hello Ace."

Rory eyes Logan suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I didn't want to. Come on in."

Rory walks into Logan's dorm and smiles at the sight in front of her. In the middle of the living room is a table for two with a candle in the middle of the table.

"Happy 'official' 3 month anniversary."

"You remembered?" Rory says some what surprised.

"Of course. I'm a sentimental kinda guy."

"Huh. Well, lucky me."

"Lucky you. Come on. Have a seat. Dinner is now served."

Rory seats herself.

"It smells great."

"Don't get too excited. I didn't make it. I had it catered. Champagne for me and coffee for you. It's no Luke's but it's up there."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"And amazingly self assured too, you know that."

"Don't we all."

Logan lifts off the lid of Rory's plate.

"Bon appetite."

"Thank you miseour."

They both start eating and enjoying the meal. After Rory finishes her meal she lightly throws her napkin on her plate.

"That …….was……..amazing." Rory says stuffed.

"I'll give the compliments to the caterers."

Rory starts to clear the table but Logan stops her.

"Nah-uh. You're the guest. Sit down and relax. I'm gonna put these away."

Rory gets up and walks to the couch and plops down on it while Logan clears the table. After Logan's done, he walks to Rory and sits next to her. Rory lays her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Thank you." Rory tells Logan.

"Thank you." Logan says back.

Rory lifts her head off Logan's shoulder and stares into Logan's eyes.

"For what?" Rory asks.

"Taking a chance on me."

"Anytime."

Logan leans down to meet Rory's lips. Things start to heat up as soon as it started. Rory suddenly pulls away. She looks down and nervously bites her bottom lip.

"Hey…..What's wrong?" Logan asks.

Rory continues to look down.

"Hey, look at me." Logan says genuinely.

Rory slowly lifts her head and looks at Logan.

"I love you." She says quietly.

Logan looks at her shocked. No one has ever told him that. "I hate you", he got that one a lot. "I can't stand you", numerous amounts of times. "I want you to leave", quite a bit. "I want you", definitely. But "I love you", never. Until now.

"And I don't need you to say it back. I don't want you to say it back just because I said it. I just want you to know. I had to get it out." Rory says a bit nervously.

They continue to stare at each other for what seems like forever. Logan gently cups Rory's head and guides her to him. He kisses her softly.

A.N. This one is a little longer than the rest of my chapters, I think. Please continue to review. You guys are awesome!


	12. Those unheard words

A.N. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to review. You guys rock!

Chapter 12

(Continues from the last chapter)

Logan gently lays Rory on his bed and continues to softly kiss her. He moves down to the base of her neck. Rory lets out a soft moan. Logan slowly moves back from her neck to her mouth. He slightly lifts up his head to look into those blue eyes he adores so much.

"Are you sure?" Logan asks, afraid to push her into something she doesn't want.

"I'm sure." She says nervously.

She wants this but this whole thing is still new to her. Logan pulls Rory to sit up. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He cradles her face and tenderly kisses her. He lifts off his shirt and throws it on the floor. Rory then lifts up her arms hinting that Logan take hers off and he did. He throws it next to his shirt. Rory shyly slips the straps of her bra off her shoulders. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She throws it with the rest of the discarded clothes. She self-consciously covers herself with her hands. She lies back, still covering herself, with Logan following. He kisses her so softly and lovingly that Rory pulls away her hands and cradles Logan's head with her hands.

"We can stop this if you want. We don't have to do this." Logan says sincerely.

"I want to. I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Quit asking me. I'm positive,"

She smiles at Logan. He smiles back and goes back in. He moves down her neck, her chest, and her stomach. He slides off the skirt she was wearing. He moves back up.

"Hold on." Logan says before he gets up to get something out of his drawer.

He comes back on top of Rory and looks at her as if he's staring into her soul.

"You are so beautiful." He says truthfully.

"So are you."

That night they became one, filled with so much passion, tenderness, and love. It wasn't fast and lustful. It was slow and intimate. They made love and somehow Rory heard those unheard words.

(Later that morning or the next morning)  
Rory laid her arm and head on Logan's bare chest. A white sheet covered both their lower halves. Rory slowly wakes up. She lifts her head and sees a peacefully, sleeping Logan. She smiles to herself. She lifts the sheet up to cover herself. She gets off Logan's chest and lies next to him. Logan slowly awakes from his slumber to see Rory awake and looking at him.

"Hey" She says sweetly.

"Good morning. What times is it?" He says sleepily.

"4:30.….A.M"

"That early?"

"Yup. Last night was-"

"Amazing." Logan interrupts.

"Amazing."

"I could get used to this, you know."

"Me too."

Logan sweetly kisses Rory and lingers a bit.

"I love you." Logan whispers softly.

Rory looks shocked a little. She hadn't expected him to say it yet. She then breaks out in a sweet smile.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Logan smiles and goes into kiss her again.

"I love you." Logan says again.

"I love you too….God that's nice." Rory gushes.

Rory kisses Logan and climbs on top of him to go in for another round.

(Later morning)  
A clothed Logan is sitting up on his bed watching Rory sleeping. He moves his hand gently and softly up and down her cheek, careful not to wake her peaceful slumber. Finn then bursts into Logan's room.

"Come on, Logan. We need to be-" Finn says rather loudly, but doesn't finish his sentence when he sees Rory sleeping.

Logan places his finger over his mouth indicating to be quiet.

"We need to go." Finn whispers.

"I'll be right out." Logan whispers back.

Finn walks back out the door. Logan caresses Rory's cheek and softly kisses her lips. He carefully gets off the bed and places a note on the pillow next to her and breakfast on a drawer next to the bed. He walks to the door, gives Rory a last look and leaves.

Rory slowly awakes in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. She turns to her side to see a note and a long stemmed rose, unbroken, on the pillow next to her. She grabs the rose and puts it to her nose to smell it. She smiles, props up on her elbow to read the note. It reads:  
Dear Ace,  
Morning beautiful. Sorry I'm not there to see you wake up. I had an early wake up call because I actually do go to class. You looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Wait for me. I should be home by noon. Colin and Finn should be home (A.N. I'm gonna pretend they're Logan's roommates) after 1, so you have the whole dorm to yourself. I bought you breakfast and coffee, which is probably cold by now. I'll see you in a little bit.  
I love you!  
- Logan

She smiles as she sits up and wraps the sheet tighter around her. She gets off the bed, holds the sheet with one hand and grabs the breakfast with the other and walks to the living room. She sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. She relaxes as she eats her breakfast as she awaits the arrival of Logan 


	13. Embarrassment and a new low

A.N. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. So glad you guys like it. Please continue to review. I love to hear what you guys think. 

Chapter 13

This was fun, having Logan's dorm all to her self. He had everything. Movies like there was no tomorrow, satellite with all the channels possible, a never ending supply of snacks, and probably one of the most comfortable couches she ever laid her butt on. She was so comfortable she didn't even bother to change. She felt, surprisingly, at home here, waiting for Logan at his place. She's in the middle of watching a movie on pay per view at 11: 57, when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking its Logan, she smiles. She runs to the door with the sheet still wrapped around her and swings the door open. Her mouth drops.

"Rory?"

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory stutters, surprised and embarrassed.

Rory quickly closes the door and whispers to herself, "Oh my God."

She runs to Logan's room and quickly changes into her clothes, stumbling a bit. She runs back to the door in record time and opens the door again, out of breath. A confused Mitchum is still standing there.

"Mr. Huntzberger, what are you doing here?" Rory asks still huffing.

"I needed to tell Logan something in person. Is he available?

"Actually, he's in class right now, but he should be back any moment."

"No, it's alright. I'll try again later. And maybe call prior. Well, nice to see you Rory. Have a nice day." Mitchum spits out not too happy at Rory. He walks away.

Rory closes the door, goes into Logan's room and plops down on the bed.

"Oh….my…..God."

Mitchum walks away, tense at what he saw.

"What is my son getting into?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rory is still lying on Logan's bed, extremely embarrassed. She then hears a voice call out.

"Ace? Are you still here?"

"In your room."

Logan walks into his room to see a flustered Rory.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks.

"You're father came by here."

"Oh." He said in a 'that sucks' way.

"I opened the door."

"Ok."

"I was in nothing but a sheet."

"Oh no."

"This is so embarrassing. Your father catching me in his son's dorm in nothing but a sheet! He knows what we did. What if he tells my grandparents?" Rory starts to panic. "Oh no. What if he tells my grandparents? Now they're gonna know I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Rory, calm down. You weren't a virgin before we-"

"But now they're gonna know for sure. Oh God. I'll never be able to face them again."

"Calm down. You're 20 years old. They wouldn't expect you to stay a virgin forever, would they?"

Rory gives Logan a look.

"They would." Logan says embarrassed.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Rory, come on. It's just se-"

"This isn't you we're talking about. It's me……It's a big deal to me. I've only slept with one other guy and trust me it wasn't much. I take this seriously. Why do you think we didn't do this before?" Rory interrupts.

"It's not a big deal."

"You should have seen the way he looked at me. He looked at me as if I were some skank. He hates me." Rory panics again.

"Rory, just calm down. Relax. Take a deep breath."

Rory takes a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm good." Rory says.

"Are you really?"

"No." Rory whines as she falls back on the bed.

Logan lies back next to Rory.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" Logan asks a little scared.

"No……I just regret opening the door in a sheet."

"By the way, why did you open the door in a sheet?"

"I thought it was you."

"Why would I knock on my own door?"

"I don't know? I wasn't thinking. I was anxious to see you."

"Really?" Logan says smugly.

"Yes. I am so embarrassed."

"Well, I'm here now. Why so anxious?" Logan asks moving closer to Rory.

Rory moves a little closer to Logan, forgetting the embarrassment. She's a breath away, rubbing her nose with his.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rory says, trying to be seductive.

Logan lightly opens his mouth, anticipating the kiss.

"I needed more coffee." Rory taunts.

"Tease."

"If I'm suffering, so will you."

"The things you do to me, Gilmore."

"I am well aware."

Logan closes the small gap between them. Logan rolls on top of Rory still kissing her.

"You're not answering anymore doors."

"Then keep me busy."

"Now that I can do."

And he does.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Logan is finishing his paper for a class when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Are you decent? And are you in your dorm?"

"Yes, father. I am decent and am currently in my room."

"Good, now open the door for your father."

Logan closes his phone. He walks over to the door and opens in to let his father in. Mitchum steps inside without being invited in and walks past Logan.

"Why are you here?" Logan asks.

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't do it over the phone?"

"For you, people have to be in front of you to get cross."

"What do you need to get cross?"

"You know you're taking over the family business when you're grandfather and I think that you are ready, right?"

"Of course father. You've been telling me that since I was 3."

"Well we, your grandfather and I, thought you could use some hands on experience before you fully take over the business."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're opening another newspaper in California. We need someone to help over there, and who better than the future CEO?"

Logan looks at his father shocked.

"Now you're probably wondering about school. We'll I talked to Stanford and they're letting you transfer in. We leave in 2 weeks." Mitchum explains.

Logan gets over the shock and finally responds firmly. "I'm not leaving Rory."

"What are you doing with her?"

"How could I not be with her?"

"I understand what you see in her. She's beautiful, I understand. She is extremely smart. But that is what'll ruin you. She knows what she's doing with you. She's trying to step up on the social ladder. All she needs to do is one thing and she's got you. From what I saw yesterday, she's already trying"

"Are you saying that Rory's trying to trap me?"

"You said it, not me."

"You insinuated it."

"Take whatever you want form it, son. Now you should start to pack now. You've always been quiet the procrastinator."

"I'm not leaving her." Logan says simply.

"Are you sure about that? You know I can easily ruin your future and hers."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm simply stating the facts."

"This is a new low, even for you."

"So I'll see you on the plane?"

There's an intense pause.

"...Yes." Logan painfully chokes out.

"You were always the smart one. I'll talk to you later son."

And with that Mitchum leaves, closing the door behind him. Logan grabs the closest thing to him, which is the remote, and chucks it at the door, causing it to shatter.

"This can't be happening." Logan whispers to himself as he puts his hands on his head in pure frustration and anger. What's he supposed to do?


	14. Father vs Son

A.N. Just a little chapter. I was bored last night. I'm on the west coast so there was no Gilmore Girls last night (stupid Clippers and Lakers) so I decided to write. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Please continue to. You guys are so rad!

Chapter 14

Logan pulls up to the Huntzberger mansion. He rapidly gets out of his car and quickly walks to the front door. He frantically rings the doorbell. The maid opens the door.

"Mr. Huntzberger. We weren't expecting you tonight, were we?"

"No. Is my mother here?"

"Yes, she is."

The maid moves to let Logan in. Logan hastily searches for his mother. He calls out to her, "Mother."

Shira hears Logan and comes out of the library where she was and goes to Logan.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

Logan walks up to his mother in panic.

"You need to talk to him."

"Talk to whom?"

"Father. He's insane."

"What's going on?"

"He hasn't told you about his outrageous plot?"

"Obviously not."

"In an attempt to break me and Rory up or to completely ruin my life, he's relocating me to California to help with the new paper. And he didn't forget to remind me that he has the power to ruin any chance in journalism for me and Rory."

"He threatened you?"

"What am I gonna do, mom? I can't leave Rory……I love her."

"You love her?" Shira asks pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, I really do." Logan says softly.

"You know you're father."

"Yes."

"You know when he makes his mind up on something; it's extremely difficult to change it."

"I know."

"But I'll try."

"Thank you mom."

"I really like Rory. She is quite a gal."

"Yes, she is."

Shira caresses her son's cheek in a motherly manner, giving him the motherly touch he needs as if he were still a little child.

"She's good for you. You've grown so much. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you mother. You know, of all the family, I respect you the most. To put up with my father for all these years, takes courage and patience."

"Thank you. Your father is a good man, he just sees things differently then you. You two are very different…….I will try my best to convince him."

"Thank you."

Just then they hear Mitchum walk into the house calling Shira's name.

Mitchum appears to the view of Logan and Shira. "Logan."

"Father."

"Surprised to see you here."

"I needed to talk to mother. And now that I am done, I'll be leaving."

Logan starts to walk away but is stopped by the sound of Mitchum; keeping his back to him.

"Did you come crying to your mother about our trip?"

"Mitchum, what is wrong with you? Threatening your own son? Taking him away from a girl he really and truly cares about."

Logan keeps his back to them and stays silent, hoping his mother will get through to Mitchum.

"Rory is just a girl. There'll be others. He has the Huntzberger charm."

"He loves her."

"He does not."

Logan has had enough. He turns around, furious.

"How are you going to tell me how I feel! You don't know me or her!"

"She's just the first girl you've dated that can hold up her end of the conversation really well and isn't afraid to out wit you."

"You're right. She is the first girl to do that. She's also the first girl who cares more about her dreams and future rather than her hair or money! She is the first girl that I even considered to be exclusive with, yet alone picture myself with her 20 years from now! So don't tell me how I feel." Logan challenges his father.

"What is wrong with you! I didn't raise you to be disrespectful like this!"

"You right you didn't! In fact, you didn't raise me at all!" Logan calms down. "I've never spoken back to you. I had respected you father, because I thought you were a great man. You loved and respected your wife, your children, and you were a successful business man. But don't try to control my life just because Grandpa did yours."

"You leave that out of this. I am only trying to look out for you."

"No you're not!……….I'm not leaving."

"You will get on that plane in 2 weeks or so help me I will make sure that Rory will never, ever make her dreams come true, yet alone get a job anywhere near you! Do you understand me!"

Logan saw the intensity on Mitchum's face. He was scared. He wasn't scared of Mitchum per se. He was scared that he might actually do that to Rory.

"I said do you understand me?" Mitchum asks again.

"Yes." Logan says quietly. He's been defeated again.

"Now excuse me. I am tired." And with that Mitchum leaves.

Shira looks at her distressed son.

"Logan, I-"

"It's ok. You tried. Thanks anyway. I need to go. I need to figure out what and how I'm gonna tell Rory."

Logan sulks out of the house and to his car. He gets into the driver's seat and sighs and he leans his hand back. This is bad, very, very bad. 


	15. It's all his fault

"Unbelievable."

"You're telling me." Logan says after explaining the situation to Colin.

"You should have expected it. You're father's a prick like that."

"I can't believe this. I finally settle down with one girl, an amazing girl, fall in love, and he does this to me."

"Just don't go. Stand your ground."

"I can't not go. He's already threatened to ruin mine and Rory's future if I don't go. He wouldn't do it to me, but he would do it to Rory. I can't let that happen. She didn't do anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to be punished."

"What did she say when you told her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? She didn't say anything?" Colin asks confused.

"She didn't say anything because I haven't told her yet."

"You haven't told her yet? When are you gonna tell her? When you're already in California?"

"No…….I just don't know what to say."

"Just tell her that you're leaving flat out."

"Typical of you to say, you're an ass."

"Just tell her that you have to go to for her cause your father's an asshole and you're going to keep her from being ruined."

"No…….I'm not gonna tell her that. I don't want her to know why my father is making me go or what'll happen if I don't go. It'll save a lot of heart break."

"You're still leaving. There's gonna be heart break."

Logan sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"How the hell did things get so messed up?" Logan asks.

"That's life…..It sucks." Colin says as he takes a drink of his beer.

"That it does very well." Logan says before he takes another swig of his beer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory hears a knock on her door. She gets up from the couch and walks to the door and opens it.

"Hi. I didn't expect you. Rory smiles at Logan and softly kisses him.

"Yeah sorry to barge in, but I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Come on in." She says as she moves aside for Logan to come in.

"I just want to get something straight first." Logan says a bit nervously.

"Are you ok? You're looking a little out of it."

"I love you. More than anything. More than anyone ever could." Logan says a little distraughtly.

"Ok……. Are you sure you're ok?" Rory says questionably.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I love you too."

"Ok."

"Ok. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No."

"Ok?" Rory says a little confused at where this is going.

"I'm moving……to California."

"What?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"I'm mov-"

"I heard you." Rory interrupts. "Wh-wh-why?" Rory stutters, not understanding.

"My dad's business is launching a new paper. He needs me to help over there."

"What about school?"

"I'm transferring to Stanford."

"Ok……What about me?"

Logan looks at Rory sadly and pauses. "I have to go."

"Ok……then I'll go with you."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Rory. What about Yale?…..you're family?"

"They'll understand."

"Rory, I don't want you to hate me for taking you away from everything you've ever known."

"I won-"

"You will." Logan interrupts. "You will resent me for taking you away. Maybe not now, but you will, sooner or later. I don't want that for you."

Rory looks at Logan with her saddened eyes. There's a silence.

"So then, what do we do?" Rory asks afraid of the answer.

Logan sighs. "We'll just see how it goes for now."

Rory takes in a sharp breath. She looks away from Logan not wanting to look at him. Her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes watering. She swallows hard.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rory asks quietly.

Logan cups her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb hoping it will make it easier..

"Ace."

Still looking away, Rory gently bites her lip to stop it from quivering and slightly closes her eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rory repeats quietly.

"Rory, come on." Logan says soothingly.

"Are you?" Rory says a little firmly, wanting an answer.

"It's gonna be too hard, long distance."

"Ahh….there it is………..Say it." She says taking in another sharp breath.

"What?"

Rory looks at Logan.

"Say it…….Just get it over with."

"Rory, come on."

"Fine, I'll do it……..we're done."

"Rory-" Logan says reaching for her.

Rory moves out of Logan's grasp.

"I mean it, we're done." Rory says pissed.

"Rory, I didn't want it to be like this."

"Yeah? Well you made it like this…….get out." Rory says, her voice scratchy.

"Rory-"

"Get out." Rory interrupts firmly and a little loudly.

Logan looks at Rory, who is on the verge of crying.

"Ok." Logan says softly.

Logan walks to the door, opens it, and looks back at Rory. She has her arms crossed over her chest, looking away from him, and is gently biting her bottom lip. Logan slightly nods and walks out of the door. As soon as Rory hears the door click shut, her strength and courage goes out the door with Logan. She lets out a sob and finally lets go of the tears she's been holding in since she heard Logan utter, "I'm moving to California." She walks to the couch, sits on the edge, and sobs into her hands.

Logan can hear Rory crying through the door that he can't seem to find the strength to leave. He didn't want to leave things like this between them, but he's leaving. He has to, for her. Long distance relationships don't work. It wouldn't work and that's what's killing him. He leans against the wall next to her door and slides down to the floor. He closes his eyes and leans his head back as he listens to her cry. It was his fault. It's always his fault. It will always be his fault.

A.N. I know that you guys'll probably hate me for this chapter, but just hold on. It won't stay like this. Please keep on reviewing. You guys rock! 


	16. Comfort and calories

Rory is lying in her bed with the covers to her chin trying to sleep away the memories of yesterday Yesterday was horrible, the worst. Her boyfriend, or ex considering the events yesterday, is moving across the country. She would go with him no problem, she would follow where ever he went. She loved him enough to do that. She then feels someone climbing onto the bed. She turns to where the body is. It's Paris.

"Hey" Paris says.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Rory asks as she sits up.

"I heard."

"Heard what?"

"About you and Logan"

"How?"

"He told me. He came looking for you in the newsroom. I told him you were feeling a little under the weather." She looks at her saddened friend. "How you doing?"

"Honestly……not so good. I just keep replaying last night over and over in my head."

"That sucks." Paris says earnestly. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna go to my mom's for a few days. I definitely need some wallowing time with my mom."

"Ok. When are you leaving?" Paris asks.

"Probably as soon as I can get my ass off this bed."

"I'm sorry." Paris says suddenly and sincerely.

"About what?"

"You and Logan. I know I gave you guys, or just him, a hard time, but I know how much you love him. I actually really thought you two would make it."

"Nothing lasts forever, right?"

"I suppose. I should get back to the newsroom. I just came to check up on you, so if you were ok."

"Thanks."

"So. I'll see you when you get back."

Paris gets off the bed and walks to the door and stops in the doorframe.

"Just so you know……..he's miserable without you too." And with that Paris leaves. Rory plops back down on her bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory walks into the house looking for Lorelei. She spots Lorelei with her keys in her hand heading for the door.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?" Rory asks fighting the urge to just break down and cry in her mother's arm right now.

"I was gonna go to Luke's. But it's ok. He can wait. Why the long face?"

"Me and Logan broke up." Rory says sadly.

"What? Why?" Lorelei asks shocked.

"He's moving to California."

"Oh, Hon. I am so sorry. Come here."

Rory walks into her mother's arms for comfort and security.

"I'm in desperate need to wallow." Rory muffles into her mother's shoulder.

"Absolutely. I just have to call Luke and tell him there's a change of plans."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's sit."

They both walk into the living room and sit on the couch

"When did it happen" Lorelei says hating seeing her daughter this way.

"Last night."

"Are ok?"

Rory shakes her head. "No……I mean if he wanted me to go, I would have went with him. No questions asked."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I know I dream about being this big time journalist, but I can do that anywhere. And if it means doing it where Logan is, so be it. But something's not right."

"How so?"

"I don't know. But I could feel something is wrong, like he's not telling me something. There has to be more to this story."

"Then, just ask him."

"I can't see him right now, because it doesn't change the fact that he's moving. Maybe its better I don't know."

"I wish I knew what to say or do to make you feel better."

"Me too." The tears finally start to come down. "I don't know what to do."

"If you guys are meant to be together, it'll happen sooner or later."

"I don't want it to be later. I want it now. I want him now." The sobs get harder.

Lorelei holds Rory as she cries. Comfort is the only thing she can offer right now and that's what she's going to give. That and lots and lots of calories.

A.N. It's a short chapter. Just so you guys know hoe Rory is dealing with the break up. Next chapter we'll see how Logan is doing. Keep reviewing. You guys rock! 


	17. Jose and our favorite Capitan, Morgan

Logan hangs up the phone for the fourth time that day. Either she wasn't there or she really did hate him. She hasn't been at the paper for a while. He's been there everyday since that their break up and not a sign of her. Paris had told him she's been feeling 'under the weather', but he knew the truth. It was his fault. Why did he have to be so weak? Yes, he stood up to his father, but he could have done something more. But he loved his father, and suddenly he was starting to question why? She was hurting, she is hurting and it was all on him. She skipped the paper, which she never did, because of him. He saw her once. She was walking to her car with what seemed to look like an over night bag. Her glow, her aura was gone. She didn't look the same. And suddenly he was starting to regret ever starting something with her. If they didn't start the no-strings attached thing, they wouldn't have become more. And if it wouldn't have become more, they wouldn't have fallen as hard as they did. And it would have never hurt this bad, on both their parts. Their debate outside her dorm they second time they met started it. He remembered that day perfectly. Never a girl he had ever met was able to keep up with him during a battle of wits like she did. He had struggled a bit during that debate, it was fun. And angry did work very well for her. The next series of events just intrigued him more. But the thing that was sealed the deal for him, the thing that made him fall deeply and truly in love with her was when she threw him a birthday party for his 22nd birthday. Usually he threw the party himself a party, which consisted of nothing much but alcohol, music, and alcohol. But she made sure everything was perfect for him; from the guest list (she knew he didn't like most of the people that came to his parties), to his favorite kind of food and alcohol, to his favorite cake, and his favorite music. Never had he had anyone care as much as she did to make everything so perfect for him. It was perfect, she was perfect, she is perfect. As he looked at everything she had done for him, that night he knew he loved her, he knew he would always love her. But regretfully it got messed up so bad.They were hit off track. He needed to talk to her, he needed to see her. He needed to feel her, to hold her. He needed to tell her he loved her and that he would always love her. Logan was broken of his t houghts by his partner in crime, Colin.

"Hey, Buddy. You called her again?" Colin asks as he sits next to Logan on the couch.

"Yup. And once again, no answer."

"She ignoring you?"

"Probably or knowing her she went to her moms."

"Comfort, I get it. Speaking of, do you need it?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Colin lets out a deep breath. "Thank you. Even though you do need it, I don't do that. However, somebody else is willing to do it for me."

"Who?" Logan asks unenthusiastically not wanting to know who it was.

"Our dear friend, Jose and our favorite Capitan, Morgan." Colin says holding up the bottles.

Logan turns to Colin. "Just who I needed to see."

They start the only that guys know how to deal with pain and how to comfort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory walks in to her dorm coming back from a very much needed visit to her mom. During the whole visit there was a lot of crying on Rory's part, she's all cried out now. Rory drops her bag in her room and walks out to see Paris.

"Hey. I thought I heard someone." Paris greets.

"Yup, just me."

"So…..how'd it go with your mom?" Paris asks concerned.

"It went fine." Rory sighs.

"How are you, with everything?"

"Do you ever wonder if lesbians got the right idea? Guys suck." Rory blurts out suddenly.

"Huh. You aren't turning-"

"No. But I am fed up with guys. I mean everything is perfect. The 'I love yous', the-"

"Sex." Paris cuts in.

"Yeah. And BAM, they're ready to take the first jet to California."

"Oh. So when you say guys suck, you mean Logan."

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. Anyways, I am so done with guys."

"So you're past the 'crying' stage and on to the 'screw you' stage."

"Yup. And I'm leaning towards the 'murder spree' stage." Rory starts walking toward the couch.

"Logan called."

Rory stops in her tracks.

"Four times actually. I wasn't here, so he left a message. I left them there for you." Paris continues.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to Doyle's. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Paris leaves. Rory walks to the machine and pushed the button to start the messages. She walks to sit on the couch. The first two were from her grandmother reminding her annoyingly about Friday night dinner. Logan's message starts to play:

"Rory, it's me. I know you hate me and that's ok because I'm not pretty fond of myself right now either. I know don't want to see me or talk to me-"

"Yup." Rory says out loud to the machine as she flips through a magazine.

"But I need to see you; to talk to you. I don't want to leave knowing that you hate me. I'm leaving in a couple of days. A little earlier than planned. So……..I hope I see you soon…….I love you…….Bye." The message ends.

Rory looks out into space, contemplating a little bit. Should she or shouldn't she. She still loves him, not matter what. She looks back at the magazine. Eh, maybe later.

A.N. I was bored tonight, so I decided to update. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. So please review. You guys are awesome. 


	18. The Truth and hurrying

A.N. Thank all you guys who have reviewed. Please continue to review. The more reviews the faster I update. You guys are so rad!

Shira Huntzberger walks into the Yale Daily newsroom. Rory lifts her head up when the room suddenly becomes quiet to see her walk in. Rory sees Shira talk to one of the writers who points to the direction to Rory's desk. Rory is surprised to see Shira walking towards her desk. Rory stands up as Shira approaches the desk.

"Mrs. Huntzberger. What are you doing here?" Rory asks.

"I was wondering if we could talk over a cup of coffee."

"Um…..sure." Rory says nervously.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Shira settle down at a table at a local coffee shop with their coffee.

"So, how are you?" Shira asks.

"I'm ok…I guess."

"Logan told me what happened. He's down about it."

There is a silence between them

"He also told me that he didn't tell you why he had to leave." Shira adds.

"He told me his father needed help with the new paper."

"That's true….but not entirely." She pauses. "My husband has plans Logan. Has had them since he found out I was pregnant with a boy. He loves his son more than anything. And he loves him so much that it clouds his better judgment. He makes decisions for Logan that I don't always agree with……Logan loves his father, and because he loves his father as much as he does, he's never really and truly stood up to him."

"Where is this going?" Rory asks.

"Mitchum is making Logan go to California. And when Logan said he had to go to California, he really has to go. Mitchum threatened Logan that if he doesn't get on that jet to California, he'd ruin your career. So basically, Logan is going for you."

Rory is surprised and speechless.

"I don't agree with Mitchum on this. You are a great girl. I used to be like you once upon a time. Career driven, determined, however, I chose to devote myself to my family instead. And I don't regret my decision. This isn't about your up-bringing or your mother. Mitchum is afraid that when it's time to make the decision, that you'll chose your career. Mitchum thinks Logan needs-"

"A trophy wife." Rory cuts in, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Once again, I do not agree. You can have a family and be successful in your work. Mitchum doesn't usually act like this. Something sort of set him off into crazy mode." They both lightly giggle. "Either it was they way you stood up to talented as Logan is. He's not used to strong willed women, because I haven't been that sort of woman in a long time." Shira says somewhat ashamed. "He thinks you're going to steal the light away from Logan."

"I would never do that. I don't care about the light." Rory defends.

"I know that. You're good for Logan. I've haven't seen him as happy as he was with you since……..forever.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Go to him."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Whether I go to him or not, he's still leaving. I'm still staying behind. His father still hates me. It's always gonna be like this. We were fooling ourselves at actually think this was gonna work. Its better that we ended things here and now. It'll save us a lot of pain. It's not worth."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Love is always worth it." And with that Shira gets up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, don't let Mitchum win. I hope to be seeing you." And she leaves.

Rory sits in her chair, left to think and soak everything in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(The next day)

The phone in Rory's dorm rings as Rory is sitting on the couch under a blanket, watching TV as she has been all day. It rings a couple more times and it automatically switches to the answering machine. The greeting plays and is followed with the beep.

"Rory it's me. You still haven't called yet, so I'm taking it as a sign. But I do have one more plea…..I'm on my way to the airport. I need to see you. I need to talk to you. I need to know that you don't want me to go. I need- I-. I just want you.  
And I want to see those eyes. I need to smell that strawberry scented hair of yours. I need you. Uhh...our jet leaves at 6 tonight. I would love it if you saw me off….I hope to see you there. Please come, Rory. I love you. Bye." Logan says on the message emotionally.

The message ends when Logan hangs up the phone.

"Are you going to see him?'

Rory turns surprised at Paris.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time. You've just been glued to TV."

Rory turns back to the TV.

"So? Are you going to see him?" Paris asks again.

"Nope." Rory says simply.

"He's leaving." Paris points out.

"I am well aware."

"You love him."

"We're not together anymore."

"Doesn't change the fact that you still love him."

"Sure it does, that rat bastard."

"It's 4:45."

"So, I see."

"You need to go."

"I'm not going."

"You are stubborn as you are dumb."

"Thank you."

"Fine be stupid. I'm gonna be in my room." Paris goes into her room.

"Have fun!" Rory says back as she continues to be glued to the TV.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(5:20 p.m)  
Logan is staring at the entrance to the private airport hoping that Rory will come. She knows where the airport is, Logan called to give directions even though he got the machine. He knew she was there.

"Logan, do you have everything?"

"Yes, father."

"We board in 15 minutes."

Logan continues looking at the entrance.

"Its better she doesn't come, Logan. If she comes it'll make it harder to leave. This is your future, son. Accept it. She did serve a purpose, though. She settled you down. She made you work. She made you love. She gave you all the things you'll need to be a successful business man in the journey ahead of you. California is your future. She is a great woman, very beautiful, but your future is set, Logan. She doesn't fit into it. And judging from her attendance here, she knows it too."

Logan looks at his father, stands up, and walks away from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(5:25 p.m)  
Paris comes out of her room to see Rory still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"What?" Rory asks startled.

"If you don't go, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. And do you know how long that is? The rest of your life! You love Logan. You don't want him to go. Go over there and convince him not to."

"It's not that easy."

"It is if you get your ass over there."

"I-"

"Go! It's 5:26!"

"Ok, I'm going"

Rory gets up from the couch and starts heading to her room, but Paris grabs her and pushes her to the door and hands Rory her keys.

"No time to get dressed."

Rory runs out the door, pajamas and slippers still on, gets into her car and hurries to the airport. 


	19. Look at the jet go

Rory runs, pajamas still intact, into the private airport after going through security. It's 6:10. She runs to the main waiting room. She looks around frantically, the airport is empty. She runs to the glass window out looking the runway to see the Huntzberger jet taking off. It's too late. She sighs sadly and hangs her head as tears are on the brink of falling. If only she weren't so damn stubborn.

"You're late. I was wondering when you were gonna come."

Rory's head snaps up. She knows that voice. She loves that voice. She turns round to see him. To see that face she hasn't seen in what seems forever to her. She scoffs in relief. She smiles as those tears suddenly turn into tears of joy. She quickly runs to the other side of the airport and runs into those arms that feel like home. She holds him tight, afraid that this is just a hallucination.

"What are you still doing here?" Rory says into Logan's neck.

"I have something better here."

Rory lifts her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"You're not going?"

"I'm not going." Logan assures her.

"Well, you're father is surely happy." Rory says sarcastically.

"He was beyond mad."

"How did you convince him to not make you go?"

"I didn't. I was slick to wait at the last minute to drop the bomb. My dad has a meeting the second he lands, so he couldn't miss the flight. I also told him that nothing is worth losing you."

"Great. Another reason for your father to hate me. "

"Who cares? I'm with you, not my father."

"You're with me?"

"I hope so."

"I don't want you to give up everything because of me. You told me yourself. I want to take over the business."

"I don't want my dad's life; I want a life of my own."

"What did your father say when you told him?"

"I'm not sure if he had a heart attack or a stroke, but he wasn't too happy about the fact that I'm not gonna take over family business."

"You're not?"

"Not yet. I have to get the girl first before I become a newspaper mogul."

"And who is this girl you speak of?"

"She's standing right in front of me."

"You've had her for a while."

"Yeah, but I lost her for a while because I didn't really know what life I wanted or how to stand up to my dad."

"So now you know what you want?"

"I want my own life…..with you."

"Good to know."

"Yeah. Great to know.……..Just wondering……why are you still in your PJs?"

"It was either PJs are no me at all."

"You know, I love those PJs."

Rory smirks and slightly leans up to kiss him. She's got her Logan back. And things are finally gonna be ok, that is until Mitchum gets back from his trip. But that's a week away. They'll have a whole week with no worries, no tears, no break ups. Until then, they'll just have each other and love. So they continue to stand there in the middle of the empty airport; reunited.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
A.N. It's really short I know. But you guys were anxious to see what happens considering where I left off last chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. More reviews, faster updates. You guys are aweome. 


	20. Ms Moxie

A.N. Sorry for the wait. I usually update sooner, but for the first time ever, I was actually busy during Spring Break. That's a first for me. I wasn't near a computer for the week. But here's an update now. I hope you enjoy it. Please continue to review. You guys rock!

A week after where we left off:

Logan closes his phone shut. Rory quietly groans and snuggles closer to Logan's shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" Rory says sleepily into Logan's shoulder.

"My mom. My dad is back from California and apparently he's not too happy."

"I bet……What are you gonna do?" Rory says looking up at Logan.

"I don't know. I guess I need to prepare for the wrath of dad."

"Maybe this is too much. I don't want to come between you and your father."

"He's doing it himself. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Yeah." Rory says somewhat unconvinced.

"Now lets go back to sleep. Everyone knows how you get when you're sleep deprived."

Logan lays his head back and begins to fall asleep while Rory, still cuddled up with Logan, is wide awake, thinking about the events she knows are coming up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory pulls up to the dreaded Huntzberger mansion. She decided to confront Mitchum herself and to be honest, she's a little scared. She couldn't handle losing Logan now, not when they've invested so much, not when she's so involved and dedicated. She walks up to the huge door and rings the door bell. The maid opens the door.

"Can I help you?" The maid asks.

"Yes, is Mitchum available?"

"Yes he is. He is in the Library with Mrs. Huntzberger. I'll go get him."

"Actually, can I speak with Mrs. Huntzberger first."

"Sure. Come on into the foyer and I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you."

Rory steps into the foyer. After a while Mrs. Huntzberger walks in where Rory is.

"Rory. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if I can talk to Mr. Huntzberger about……everything."

"Of course. Maybe it'll get through to him."

"I'm hoping."

"He is in the Library. That door over there." Shira points out the door. "Good luck."

Rory walks toward the door hesitantly. She reaches the door and lightly knocks on the door frame.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

Mitchum looks up from his book to see Rory standing in the door way.

"Rory. What can I do for you?" Mitchum spits out coldly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Logan sending you to fight his battles?"

"Actually, Logan doesn't know I'm here."

"Wow. How very secretive of you. I wonder what else you're keeping from him."

Rory walks into the Library.

"I know what you're doing. Everyone does. But the question is why. What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is your problem?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I get that you're trying to do what you think is best for your son, but you're only driving him away."

"You're right; I do want what's best for him. Therefore, I'm going to push him to do things for his own good that you or him will not agree with. Kids never understand what their parent's motives are,"

"You and I both know that Logan will do great wherever he goes and whatever he does, with or with out your help. We both know that this isn't about that. So why don't we cut to the chase." Rory says standing up to Mitchum. "Am I not good enough for Logan? Pretty enough? Graceful? Special enough? Or how about smart enough?"

Mitchum is silent. Rory comes closer to Mitchum.

"Please Mr. Huntzberger. Tell me, what is wrong with me?" Rory says emotionally.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What I don't understand is why you're willing to risk your son's happiness just to prove a point." Rory is so overwhelmed with emotion with the past events that she starts to tear up.

"I'm not asking you to like me. You don't have to, it's your prerogative. But I just want you to know that I'm crazy about your son. Smugness and all. And I'm not giving up on him like I know you want me to. I'm not walking away." Rory continues.

"You do realize the power I have over your future, right."

"I am well aware."

"And you're not afraid?" Mitchum asks, testing her.

"No."

"I admire your moxie." Mitchum goes back to what he was previously doing. "Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you see a future with him?"

"Actually I do."

"As long as you know what you are getting yourself into……………Do you know what you're getting yourself into? The charity events. The socializing. Constantly looking beautiful, which you should have a problem with. All the things you never grew up experiencing."

"I know what our future might consist of, yes."

"And that doesn't bother you at all, that's hard to believe. We all know you want to work and to write, which you do very well, I'm not denying you that. But can you really keep up with the rigors of this family?"

"Logan and I aren't married, yet. Or who even knows if we'll last that long. All we want is a chance, a chance by ourselves with no one interfering, to see if this is the real thing. Because, right now, it feels like it."

"You want a chance?"

"That's all I'm asking."

"Fine, I'll give it to you. I want what's best for my son. And if you think that that's you, I'll give you a chance to prove me right."

"Or to prove you wrong." Rory challenges Mitchum.

"You're very brave, Ms. Gilmore. I can see what my son sees in you. But we'll see who is right. We're done here."

"You know, Mr. Huntzberger, I am beginning to love our little conversations." Rory says sarcastically. "Have a good evening."

Rory walks out of the Library and lets out a deep breath she had no idea she was holding. On her way to the exit she reaches Mrs. Huntzberger.

"Thank you, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"It's Shira and thank you."

Rory smiles and makes her way out of the mansion. She steps out to the cool, brisk night. She sighs and smiles to herself. She gets into her car and drives to her contentment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan is asleep on his bed or trying to go to sleep. He has so many things on his mind; his father, his future, Rory, just to name a few. Things are so complicated. What was he supposed to do? Mitchum is his father; he will always be in his life. And Rory. Rory is, well, Rory. There is no way she can't be in his life; he wouldn't allow it. Logan's thoughts are interrupted by someone climbing in next to him. He turns over to see Rory next to him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Logan whispers.

"I wanted to see you."

"How'd you get in here? Not that I'm complaining."

"A very grumpy and sleepy Colin let me in. I'm surprised you were sleeping."

"I have an early class tomorrow."

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok. Are you ok? I know with everything going on, it hasn't really been easy for you." Logan asks sincerely.

"Yeah, but this right here is what it's all about." Rory says as she cuddles up to Logan.

"I couldn't have said it any better."

"We're gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be ok now."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"I know lots that you don't, but that's beside the point. The point is that we're gonna be ok."

"You do know something that I don't know, don't you?" Logan asks suspiciously.

"I love you, did you know that?" Rory asks seriously.

"I had hoped" Logan smiles. "I love you, did you know that?" Logan asks seriously as well.

Rory smiles sweetly and nods.

"Good. Then I did my job." Logan smiles back at Rory.

Rory lays her head on Logan's bare chest as Logan gently plays with her hair. Rory breaks the peaceful silence. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there is exactly one person made each person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like soul mates."

"Maybe."

"Yes or no."

Logan ponders for a while. "Yes."

Rory smiles. "Good to know."

And they fall asleep. 


	21. Shiny things

A month after the whole Mitchum fiasco: 

Logan walks to open the door to his dorm after hearing a knock. He opens the door to see Rory.

"Hey." Logan quickly kisses Rory and starts to walk back to his room. "I'm almost ready, I just need my shoes."

Rory walks into the dorm and closes the door behind her. "Jeez, Logan. You're worse than a girl."

"Hey. Looking this good takes time." Logan says from his room.

"Why am I with you? You are too smug for your own good."

"You love it."

Rory walks to the couch and sits down. Colin comes out of his room.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Colin."

"Where's Logan?"

"He's taking FOREVER to get ready."

"I'm done, I'm done." Logan says, still in his room.

"Where you taking your whipped pet today?"

Logan comes out of his room. "I'm not whipped."

Rory laughs.

Logan looks at Rory. "What are you laughing at?"

Rory smirks. "Nothing."

"Logan, you're whipped like the family pig."

Rory gets off the couch and walks to Logan. "We're going to have lunch with my mom at her inn and Logan is not whipped."

"Thank you." Logan says right before he softly kisses Rory.

"Yeah, says the girl who is just as whipped."

"Shut up Colin." Rory says.

"Well, I'm gonna go before make out fest starts, so enjoy." Colin walks out.

Rory turns to Logan. "Are we whipped?"

"No. He's just mad because he struck out last night. Ok, now stay here. I got you something." Logan walks back into his room.

"Logan, remember what we talked about."

Logan walks back out with something behind his back. "I remember. Here." Logan pulls a little box out from behind him.

"Logan."

"Just open it."

Rory looks up at Logan and back to the little box. She slowly opens the box to reveal something brass and shiny: a key.

"It's a key. Wow." Rory says trying to be enthusiastic.

"It's a key to my dorm. That way you can sneak or come over anytime you want without having to knock or wake up a grumpy Colin."

Rory smiles. "You trust me with this?"

"Of course I do."

"So it's basically like moving in with you."

"Kinda, yeah. You stay here practically everyday anyway. This way you don't have to knock anymore, you can just come on in."

"Are you giving me this key because you want me to come whenever I want or just because you're too lazy to open the door when I knock?"

"A little bit of both."

"I knew you were getting something out of this."

"Yup, you."

"awww."

"Ok, now I have something else for you; something a lot more serious."

"More serious than this?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Rory says nervously.

"Ok." Logan says nervously as well.

Logan reaches in his back pocket and takes out a velvety ring box.

Rory quickly sees this, "Logan-"

"Open it." Logan says softly as he hands her the box.

Rory takes the box and hesitantly opens it. She opens the box to see a white gold, 3 stone classic ring. She gasps as soon as she lays her eyes upon it. She immediately snaps her head up to look at Logan; searching for answers.

"It's a promise ring." Logan says timidly.

Rory continues to Logan up at Logan, shocked.

"It's not like I'm gonna propose really soon or anything. It's just that I've been thinking about it lately, a lot. With everything that we've been through last month; with you putting up with my horrible family, and other things of the sort, I know that-" Logan gulps nervously. "I know that I want a future with you. Whatever you do or wherever you are I want to be there right beside you, every step of the way. I just want you. I want to come home to you; I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want everything with you. I know that we're young, but I'm committed. To you, to everything we stand for, I am so committed. I just want to know if you see or want the same things I do. I want this to be a promise that one day……..we'll have it." Logan says hopefully. The last sentence seemed more like a question than a statement.

Rory doesn't know when she started crying during Logan's little speech, but she is. Logan cups her face with his hands and softly whispers a "hey". Rory looks up to see Logan's eyes glistening with hope. She smiles and lightly chuckles between her tears.

"So do you accept?" Logan asks.

"I do…..accept."

Logan smiles back, takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring on to her left ring finger. "Perfect fit."

"You know me too well." Rory says light-heartedly.

"You remember that."

"Always." Rory says softly. Rory looks at Logan adoringly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan responds with the same look in his eyes.

Rory leans in to kiss Logan. They both smile into the kiss. This is what it's all comes down to. This is what everything is about. Rory pulls away before things heat up too much. "We need to go. We're already late."

"Lunch with the parents, right."

"Right. And I already know that once my mom sees this ring, she's gonna have questions. And speaking of the ring, how much did you spend on this?"

Logan is silent. He whistles softly. He knows Rory will scold him about the cost of the ring. And she does.

"Logan, we already had this conversation. I don't want you showering me with expensive gifts."

"I know, but you have to let me spoil you once in a while. It's my duty as a boyfriend. Sometimes I just want to give you the things you deserve.

"I don't need money."

"I know. Beside, I had to spend a lot on the ring; I wouldn't want your finger to turn green. You have to let me spoil you sometimes."

Rory smiles at Logan. "Just don't make it a habit. Now, let's go."

"Let's go."

Rory and Logan walk out of the dorm together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Logan walk into the inn hand in hand. They start walking towards the eating area when they are stopped by Lorelei.

"Where the hell have you guys been? Me and Luke have been waiting forever for you guys."

"We sort of got distracted." Rory explains.

"Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions!" Lorelei scolds herself.

"Not that kind of distraction. Something came up."

"Fine. Now come here, my long lost child." Lorelei hugs Rory. "Hey Logan." Lorelei hugs Logan.

"Hey Lorelei. It was my fault."

"It always is."

Other a period of time Logan, Lorelei, and even Luke had became close. Lorelei and Logan bonded on the fact that they grew up the same way. And who would of thought that Luke and Logan would bond over the fact that they both love baseball. Luke figured out that Logan was the prince Rory needed. But he would never admit that to anyone.

They all walk to the table where Luke is sitting.

"Finally." Luke stands up. "Hey Rory." Luke hugs Rory.

"Hey Luke. Sorry we're late."

"No, it's ok. Logan."

"Luke." Logan and Luke do the manly hand shake.

Lorelei catches something very shiny and expensive on Rory's finger. "Hey, you boys talk, me and Rory are gonna be over there." Lorelei grabs Rory and pulls her away.

"Ow. Mom, what are you doing?" Rory says as they reach a corner.

"What is that on your finger?"

"What is what on my finger?"

Lorelei grabs Rory's hand and points to the ring. "This. Are you engaged and didn't tell me?"

"What? No."

"Then why is there a very shiny and a very expensive ring on a very important finger and I don't mean the middle one."

"It's a promise ring. Logan gave it to me."

Lorelei smiles at her daughter. "That was the distraction."

"That was the distraction." Rory repeats.

"Awww. Look at my baby all glowy and promisey."

"Mom, glowy and promisey are not words."

"They are in the 'how cute' dictionary. My baby's all grown up."

"You barely noticed that mom?"

"Not in the age or physical way. You're in love."

"Yeah, I am."

"This is not fair. You get a rock before I do. Mommy's supposed to get the rock first."

"It's not like it's an engagement ring and beside, I bet you'll get one very soon."

"You think?"

"I know." They both turn to their guys. "How did we get so lucky?"

"It took a lot of test drives. I think we're good to say that we got the best of the bunch."

"Yes we did."

Ok, let me see this rock or shall I say rocks again." Lorelei grabs Rory's hand again and sighs. "This is gorgeous. How much did it set him back? Not that he really matters how much it cost."

"I don't know. He won't tell me." Rory looks at the ring. "It is pretty isn't it?"

"Its pretty frickin' awesome. Come on lets get back to the boys."

They both walk back to the table. Logan gives Rory a look of concern but she reassures things are fine simply with a sweet smile. During the whole lunch, Lorelei noticed the glances stolen between Rory and Logan. She even caught them once mouthing 'I love you'. That made her swoon al little. When lunch was finished, she watched Logan and Rory walk out of the inn hand in hand. Yup, definitely he Prince she needed and deserved.

A.N. I don't know if I should end it here or not. Please tell me if I should continue or not. If you guys want I could write a sequel. I wouldn't want this story to have 40 to 50 chapters. So tell me what you guys want. Please continue to review. You guys rock!

A.N2. I'm a hopeless romantic so I researched and picked a ring. If you want to see it go here. www. szul/images/products/EGR3251.jpg (take out the spaces) It says engagement ring, but it's not in this story.


End file.
